guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Release Enchantments
Although it is largely neglected by most players in the game, when using long-lasting enchantments it can sometimes be beneficial to be able to remove them. One such case is when faced by a ranger, a large epitoire of ranger skills involve striking an opponent under the effect of an enchantment. Most of these skills cause extra damage if this condition is met, and as such the removal of any enchantments may actually be beneficial to a character. For this reason, enchantment removing skills, such as Release Enchantments, or Contemplation of Purity, can have a secondary use aside from group healing or condition removal. --KeeseroGuan 15:06, 9 June 2006 (CDT) no need to repeat obvious things really ;)--Nhaska 15:08, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :For monks that rely on Mantra of Recall for energy management, using release enchantments might be a better alternate to Contemplation of Purity because it's half the cooldown of said skill. Of course, Purity is obviously better for removing conditions and hexes. Requiping both skills and only using release for those times when they can't wait for 10 seconds for purity to recharge might be a good idea. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' SavageX378 ( ) 05:46, 9 August 2006 . One Word:Dervish. (Not a fifty five 02:12, 20 September 2006 (CDT)) :Three words. "... each Monk Enchantment lost." It was a good idea, though. ::Twenty Words: Oh I was actually referring to a D/mo. I get 10 consec flawless (no joke) with a D/Mo running monk enchantments. :::You guys having trouble counting? ;) -Scyfer 18:21, 4 December 2006 (CST) Alt F Four 05:35, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Except it's a divine favor =( So you can constantly heal your party for 40 hp every 5-10 seconds. Hmm. If it were Healing Prayer, it'd be so nifty. Free Heal Partys. --203.218.56.93 23:53, 18 November 2006 (CST) lol what are u talking about. this has no use to a non-monk primary M s4 23:08, 14 January 2007 (CST) Are you kidding me? There are quite a few dervish enchantments that cause condtions when they end. While a D/Mo wouldnt get a big heal out of the removal of enchantments using this skill, it could be useful to wade in the middle of a group, and strip them all at once. Sure, there are other skills that can do it too, such as mystic sandstorm, however, it costs 5 more energy, and has a longer recharge, and thus it wouldn't be worth it if your build doesnt use earth magic. Zuehlke 17:44, 26 January 2007 (CST) Use with air of enchant? I think an interesting idea would be to have a mesmer monk with high fast casting and protection to use AoE on a monk and quickly spam all 7 other cheap prot spells and have the monk release them all. rinse and repeat every five seconds. I havent bothered testing it cause a mesmer cant dish that many protspells with aftercast delay. Unless fast casting would reduce aftercast? hadn' thought of that. I dont think it does but if no one will confirm that soon I think I;ll go test it. :Nothing reduces aftercast. --Fyren 14:54, 8 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not to mention Release Enchantments is Divine Favor. How's a mes primary going to use it effectively? Tarinoc 21:38, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :::Signet of illusions. And he was saying for the mes to cast it on the monk.(Not a fifty five 15:00, 11 October 2006 (CDT)) I saw this on observer today. Failed miserably >> UW, mind — Skuld 15:11, 11 October 2006 (CDT) I imagine the biggest problem with going AoE, RoF, Guardian, further enchantments here, Release Enchantments is that though you do get a Heal Party effect for cheaper than the standard, the accumulated time spent casting is far beyond Heal Party, and you also have to wait for AoE to charge again. While I imagine this could be theoretically built to feasibly offer a team-wide spike-heal for about 200 points, the fact is that if multiple teammates are already that low, they're in spike range. Furthermore, Healer's Boon + Heal Party or simply LoD is more effective for both time and energy. :AoE + RoF + Guardian + Release Enchantments = 20 energy. Not cost efficient, not is it healing efficient, nor is it time efficient.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:11, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Healers boon? Will bonus apply? :I don't know definitively, but I'd say no since Boon only affects Healing Prayers skills and this is DF --Gimmethegepgun 00:14, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::No, it wont effect the healing...at any rate it removes the enchantment before any healing is factored in.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC)